


Logic Grid Puzzle: Ahsoka's Adventures

by skatzaa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's literally an image of a logic grid puzzle that you can download and complete yourself!, Logic Grid Puzzle, Logic puzzle, Not really explored at all but this is vaguely a Jedi!Ventress AU, Unconventional Format, if that was a concern for anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: What it says on the tin.Ahsoka spends time with four different mentors while her master, Anakin Skywalker, is in the infirmary. Can you figure out the who's, what's, and where's?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. Logic Grid Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadaras, I truly hope you enjoy this! I've never made a logic grid puzzle before, but I really wanted to try my hand at it. And it worked out perfectly that you prompted four platonic Ahsoka ships that I could use as inspiration for the "story" here. 
> 
> If you click any of the images, it will take you to a larger version. In theory, it should be large enough for you to print and complete yourself! 
> 
> The Jedi Order symbol is available for free under Creative Commons; it can be found [here](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Logo-jedi-order.png).

When Anakin wakes in the Halls of Healing, he asks for his padawan. Master Che tells him that she's been off having plenty of adventures without him (Ahsoka's words, not Master Che's), and that she'd left him a note with some hints about where she's been and who she's traveling with.

Anakin glares at the flimsi she holds out. Ahsoka tells him (via Master Che) that it's what he deserves for touching a gigantic, sapient, and apparently bloodthirsty plant on a mission when she'd warned him not to.

He sighs and holds out a hand for the flimsi. _Maybe_ he deserved that.

_Maybe._

* * *

Clues

  1. The mentors are Asajj Ventress, the one with the holocron, the one that takes Ahsoka to the diplomatic meeting, and the one that goes to Mandalore.
  2. The mentor that goes to Mandalore uses the blaster.
  3. The mentor with the holocron is Plo Koon.
  4. Of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the mentor that uses the lightsaber, one takes Ahsoka to the Senate Building and the other takes her to Nar Shaddaa.
  5. Either the mentor with the blaster or the mentor with the cloak takes Ahsoka on the diplomatic meeting.
  6. The mentor that takes Ahsoka to the banquet is Padmé Amidala.
  7. The mentor that takes Ahsoka on the field trip does not use the blaster and does not go to the Jedi Archives.
  8. The mentor that goes to the Senate Building is Asajj Ventress.



[ ](https://i.imgur.com/XDOGTC5.png)

[Blank portrait layout](https://i.imgur.com/XDOGTC5.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/A7qaU6u.png)

[Portrait layout with clues](https://i.imgur.com/A7qaU6u.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/VHAAOia.png)

[Landscape layout with clues](https://i.imgur.com/VHAAOia.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom checked this for me (go mom) but her method of solving logic puzzles is the exact opposite of mine, so please—if you see any issues, please feel free to let me know. I _want_ this to be something others can enjoy, but that can't happen if it doesn't work!
> 
> Please continue on for answers (chapter 2) and a CSS style version of the table (chapter 3) that is ugly, but that I spent a lot of time on and don't want to get rid of, lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Answers

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6cwI40c.png)


	3. CSS Style Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried my hand at CSS/HTML to create the logic puzzle in AO3 itself. I couldn't get it to look quite as pretty as I would've liked, but I put a _lot_ of work into this, so I didn't want to just trash it forever. So here it is, for you to view as you may (or may not!) desire.

| **Mentor** | **Object** | **Location**  
---|---|---|---  
  
Asajj Ventress

| 

Obi-Wan  
Kenobi

| 

Padmé Amidala

| 

Plo Koon

| 

Blaster

| 

Cloak

| 

Holocron

| 

Lightsaber

| 

Archives

| 

Mandalore

| 

Nar Shaddaa

| 

Senate Building  
  
**Event**

| Banquet |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
Diplomatic Meeting |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
Field Trip |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
Training Exercise |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
**Location**

| Archives |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
Mandalore |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
Nar Shaddaa |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
Senate Building |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
**Object**

| Blaster |  |  |  |   
Cloak |  |  |  |   
Holocron |  |  |  |   
Lightsaber |  |  |  | 


End file.
